


Our Team

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Furihata était plus qu'heureux d'avoir rejoint l'équipe de basket de Seirin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Équipe". Ce thème m'a de suite fait penser à KnB, pas le temps d'hésiter, alors autant me lancer o/ (Loul, ça rime)

Furihata était plus qu'heureux d'avoir rejoint l'équipe de basket de Seirin. Il avait découvert des amis formidables, des personnes sur qui il pouvait compter, _une famille_. Certes, sa raison pour commencer avait été embarrassante (ridicule était plus approprié, surtout que la fille en question l'avait méchamment rembarré lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il ne jouait pas réellement pendant les matchs) mais aujourd'hui il lui était presque reconnaissant.

Il avait redécouvert ce sport qu'il affectionnait tant, avait appris à apprécier et à faire confiance à chacun de ses coéquipiers, et surtout il les admirait.

Son moment préféré ? Les rencontres avec les autres lycées.

Que ce soient des matchs amicaux ou pendant les compétitions, rencontrer de nouvelles équipes et leur faire face était toujours un challenge de taille, un challenge qu'il aimait relever. Ces matchs étaient toujours passionnants à regarder, à analyser, à comprendre. Il ne cessait de se prendre au jeu, d'imaginer toute sorte de tactique. Il était loin d'avoir le niveau de la coach, mais il était fier de lui lorsqu'il arrivait à faire une proposition de temps en temps.

Une fois les matchs terminés, lorsque tous se retrouvaient dans les vestiaires, il aimait l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui y régnait. Plus personne ne se battait, les rivalités n'existaient plus, tous plaisantaient et si on ne savait pas que ces gens appartenaient à deux équipes différentes, on pourrait croire à un groupe de lycéens qui se connaissait depuis des années.

Le basket lui avait permis de former des amitiés incroyables et il était sincèrement heureux d'avoir rejoint l'équipe de Seirin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
